The Sea Between You And Me
by Deminos
Summary: AU. UsUk. A pirate who saw nothing but the future, a naval captain who felt nothing but resentment.The only thing the two have in common was the bittersweet childhood in which they shared. Years later, Alfred is finally able to exact his revenge.


The Sea Between You And Me.

A pirate who saw nothing but the future, a naval captain who felt nothing but resentment. The only thing the two have in common was the bittersweet childhood in which they shared. Years later, Alfred finally meets the man that turned his heart to stone. It was time to exact revenge in the most cruelest ways.

Author's Note: I haven't been able to update "The Princess, The Hero and The Dragon" due to writing this oneshot. XD Don't worry though the next chapter should be posted soon though. This oneshot might have slight tones of dub-con in it. It's a very love-hate thing that the two have going on. Lols. Hope you enjoy it enough to leave a review~

As always this fic is dedicated to Ren-a-gayed. Thanks for editing love~

Ah.. this fic is full of inaccuracies... and grammar mistakes as well so people who have a pet peeve for such things shouldn't read this fic.

_**WARNING:**_ This oneshot is rather long so yeah...

* * *

><p><em>The scent of the air was laced with the salt of the sea. Seagulls squawked as they flew around the dock looking for traces of food. Men bellowed out orders as supplies were being loaded onto monstrous ships.<em>

"_Artie! Artie"_

_A boy around the age of 8 stood near the porch. His sandy blond hair was messy and untamed. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants that were too thin for todays' cold weather. Turning around, his forest green eyes widened as thick eyebrows rose to the top of his hairline in shock as a small ball of bountiful energy collided into him. "Oof!" Arthur caught the bundle and hugged the smaller boy tightly. There wasn't that much to hug though, the smaller child was so thin, too thin._

"_Artie!" vibrant and innocent laughter rang out, draining out the cries of the seagulls. Alfred grinned and looked up at Arthur, his blue eyes shone like jewels and sparkled just as brightly as his smile. A stray flicker of hair stood up amongst the mass of honeyed blond and Arthur tried to smooth it down only to have it pop back up again._

"_Are you going somewhere? I ran around the whole town and couldn't find you!"Alfred looked up at Arthur with hurt in his eyes._

"_Yeah... I am." Arthur felt a lump in his throat and he bit back the urge to cry._

"_What? No!"Alfred who was a few years younger than Arthur didn't have as much self control and already tears began to run down his face. He clutched at Arthur's shirt. "You can't go! I'd be so lonely without you, Artieeee!"_

"_Hey." Arthur knelt down onto his knees so that he was face to face with Alfred. He gently pried off the fingers that gripped onto his shirt tightly. He wiped away Alfred's tears. "You're a hero aren't you? Join the navy and sail the seven seas? Heroes don't cry."_

_Alfred didn't want to let go. Maybe, if he held on tight enough, then Arthur would stay by his side forever. "B-but this is the ack-seption!" He used the big word that Arthur had taught him. "I don't want you to go!"_

_Dear Lord this was harder than he had thought. It would've been easier if he had just left without saying a word but Arthur couldn't bring himself to do so. One last glance was utterly worth the swift shattering of his heart. "Don't worry Alfred it's not as if I'm leaving forever."_

"_How long will you be gone for?"_

"_I'm not quite sure."_

"_Artie!"_

_Arthur took something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand Alfred."_

"_But if I close them you'll leave." The younger child sniffed loudly, his tears continued to fall and they soiled his already tattered clothing._

"_Trust me." _

_Alfred did as he was told and he closed his eyes. Every now and then he'd peak just to make sure that Arthur didn't really disappear. After he was very sure that the older male wouldn't leave him he closed his eyes properly. Something smooth and slightly heavy was placed onto his hands and Alfred opened his eyes. "Wow!"_

_It was a toy soldier. Craved out of wood, the figurine was smooth and solid. Bright paints of red, blue and white painted the uniform of the soldier. Gloss coated the toy and even at such a young age Alfred knew how costly something like this was. "What...?"_

_Arthur looked somewhat sheepish. "Sorry... I tried to find a toy navy officer but they didn't have any. Sorry."_

_Alfred shook his head violently. "No! I really like it! It's amazing! But what's it for?"_

_The taller male brushed the little ones head. "Silly brat. I want you to keep it and look after it for me. It's mine so I'll come back to get it one day. So keep it safe for me okay?"_

_Hope flooded Alfred eyes, "So you'll come back? Really!" He held onto the toy in one hand and held the other up, sticking out his pinky finger. "Pinky promise!"_

_Arthur chuckled and entwined his pinky to Alfred's. "Promise." He stood up again and tried to smooth down his clothes, there was no point really as his clothes were just as shabby as Alfred's but he did it more out of habit than anything else. "Alfred, I need to go soon."_

_Instantly the smile vanished and tears overflowed once again. "You better come back like you promised and bring back lots of cool things. Like food! Like chocolate!"_

_Arthur laughed, the sound was light and musical. Alfred looked in awe at the older boy that he considered his mentor. It had been a very long time since he had heard Arthur laugh like that. There was a loud shout, it wasn't something that Alfred understood but it seemed as if Arthur had. A lonely and sad look flashed across his face and Alfred's chest tightened. He didn't know what the feeling meant, maybe he was getting sick? Either way it hurt; a lot. _

"_I have to go Alfred." Arthur nudged the younger boy back into the direction of the town. "Go home before it gets dark or Mother Elizabeth will get worried."_

"_Artieee" Alfred reached his arms up, "One last hug?"_

_The older boy swept the child into his arms and hugged him. The hug was so tight that Alfred found it hard to breathe. He was still crying as well, Why couldn't he stop? Heroes didn't cry. "Artie, remember your promise okay?"_

_Arthur couldn't help it, his eyes glazed over and began to sting as he tried to hold his tears back. "Of course brat." He smiled as he shoved Alfred away gently, "Now go!" _

_Alfred looked at one last time and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Now with Arthur gone from the orphanage he would be the eldest boy. That meant that until Arthur came back he would have to look after everyone else. He would have to be the hero. He nodded to Arthur, "When you come back I'll be in the navy! I'll be your hero!" and with that he ran back home._

_Arthur watched the tiny form run away and he clenched at his chest. Dear god it hurt, it hurt so bloody bad, but it was something that had to be done. In the end he knew he was doing the right thing even if it meant that in the future, Alfred would despise him. Arthur had no doubt that Alfred would accomplish his dream and join the navy. In the end that was be the one thing that would most likely lead to his death, he knew this. But... it would be worth it. It would. It was for Alfred after all._

_A hand clasped his shoulder and Arthur turned around to face a boy that was around the age of 15. Already at this age facial hair had begun to grow on his face creating a shadow. Shaggy golden locks covered part of his face and his pale blue eyes. "Francis," greeted Arthur. _

_The Frenchman noticed Arthur's expression and he looked at him pitifully. "So I take it that you said goodbye to the child?"_

"_Shut up Frog." The insult was spoken but it had no malice, no body, nothing really._

_Francis wrapped an arm around the Arthur and lead him towards the ship that was about to set sail. " Mon chere, Look at it this way, there is only but the future to look forward to."_

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up and rapidly sat upright, he covered his eyes with his hand and swore softly when he felt the tear tracks that ran down his face. He had the same dream today last night, it was always that one dream! Why didn't it go away? The blond fell back onto his bed and sighed. How annoying. It was a memory more than a dream and it haunted him.<p>

Arthur never did keep his promise. He never returned. Instead he became a filthy, blood thirsty pirate who took advantage of other people. He murdered and stole and worst of all he had abandoned him.

Alfred looked out the window and saw the sea, the reflection of the moon shimmering on the sea waters. The night sky sparkled with thousands of stars and a gentle sea breeze swept into his room making him shiver slightly.

Many years had gone by, many days wasted waiting at that fucking dock for someone who wasn't going to come. He had been crushed then but he had changed now. He was going to make Arthur pay. Alfred was a navy captain now, he had the power to bring down the seas most notorious pirate and he would do it or, at the very least, die trying.

Alfred covered himself with his blanket and tried to go back to sleep. There was a pirate to interrogate in the morning.

A couple of hours later Alfred once again woke up. The sun was up and the whole world was awake. Practically brought up in the navy, Alfred was pretty much a morning person. He loved seeing the first rays of sunshine, the warmth of the sun on his skin and the scent of the day starting filling the air. The blond yawned loudly and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Okay, time to bathe and then head off.

After getting out of the bath Alfred felt more refreshed. He dried his hair with a fluffy white towel and tossed it onto a nearby laundry bucket where it would be taken away later and come back filled with clean and neatly pressed clothes. Alfred checked himself out in the mirror. Something was missing.

He was currently wearing his uniform, there wasn't a single crease out of place nor any stains. The collar was high and the black stripes on them clashed pleasantly with the gold thread and buttons as well as the occasional markings of black like the black stripes on his collar. Alfred frowned, something was still missing. He patted himself down and felt his pockets. Ah... he knew what was missing. Walking over to his bedside table he opened the top draw and pulled out a red silk ribbon. It was slightly tattered and not as red as it once was but still, he smiled whenever he saw the strip of fabric. Mother Elizabeth or rather Mother Hungary (she had been born there and all the children of the orphanage had called her that rather than her real name) had given it to him as a congratulatory present for getting into the navy. He had kept it since. Folding the ribbon neatly he tucked it into his pocket and finally felt right. Lastly he put on his cap and blue jacket. Leaving his room with his head held high he headed towards the dungeons.

Unlike the rest of the navy base that was located in the heart of the city. The dungeons were dingy and unclean, occasionally Alfred would see a rat scuttle past and there was a constant dripping noise that came from, _somewhere._ The whole place smelt like rot and mold and Alfred was thankful that he was used to this place or he would be unable to refrain from shielding his nose.

He stopped at a certain cell in which two lower ranking navy officers stood guard. "Tino. Berwald," he greeted.

While Berwald and Tino were both blond and fair skinned. That was where the similarities stopped. Berwald was horrifically tall and a stoic, which was emphasized by his cold greenish blue eyes, with an intimating expression that was constantly on his face. He was a man of few words. Tino on the other hand was tiny in height. He was the only one that seemed to be able to be near Berwald without quaking in fear (higher ranking officers excluded) and that was an amazement in itself. They had recently joined the ranks about 6 months ago and they were given the task of guarding the prisoners. Or in todays' case prisoner.

"How's he doing?"

Tino's violet eyes darkened slightly in concern, "He hasn't said anything since you last talked to him, he hasn't eaten either."

"It's his own fault." Alfred took the keys that Berwald silently handed him and unlocked the bar doors which creaked loudly as he swung them open. In the prison cell, in the furthest corner, was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Chained to the wall by his wrists the notorious pirate was still wearing his overzealous and exaggerated coat, the thick red fabric trimmed with gold thread was stained with blood and damaged in certain places. Alfred was pretty sure that it was the only thing that was keeping the criminal warm. His white waist coat and black pants were also torn and damaged, vivid patches of red tainted the pristine shirt. A knee was heavily bandaged and already it was seeping with blood. Antonio was staring out of the pitiful excuse for a window (which was basically a hole in the wall) his gaze far away and serene. It was as if he didn't feel the pain of his wounds, the cold in his bones or the hunger that most likely gnawed at his belly.

Alfred coughed loudly in order to get the pirates attention.

Antonio's eyes focused and he turned to face Alfred.

The navy captain's breath hitched in his throat with fear. What little glint of light that had shone though the window lightened Antonio's face to reveal olive tanned skin and a cruel smirk but it was his eyes that weren't... Right. Emerald eyes gleamed a sickening acid color and oozed a terrible malice. It was as if there was a hideous monster hidden beneath this human vessel.

_'Heroes are brave. Do not lose composer, do not show fear._' Alfred mentally calmed his racing heart and took a deep breath. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you will be hung in two days at sunrise for the crimes of murder, thievery, piracy and numerous other crimes."

Antonio threw his head back and laughed. Tresses of brunet hair shadowing his face. "Navy brat, as your elder I expect you to treat me with respect."

Alfred was taken aback, "W-what?" he spluttered, "You're a pirate! On death row! And plus you aren't that much older than me anyways."

Antonio shrugged, the lock of hair that was tied near the nape of his neck moved as he did so. "Old enough. Didn't anybody teach you better or did you become the navy's bitch at a very young age?"

"Fuck you!" growled Alfred.

Antonio stopped laughing and the silence was shattered only by the constant dripping of water. "Boy, Let me go."

It was Alfred's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding me? Have you any idea how much your bounty is? It's not even including your crew members... and it's not just that either, you should be punished on behalf of all those people that you've wronged."

The pirate shrugged. "Let me go and I'll give you my crew, my ship... my treasures."

Alfred scoffed. "I'm not a blood thirsty pirate like you are! Those things mean nothing to me. The question is, what could possibly be worth more to _you_ than everything you stand for as a pirate?"

Antonio glanced away and instead returned his gaze to the window. Gone was the malice and the insanity that tainted his eyes, instead the deep green hues spoke of something else, a gentle affection, love even. Alfred couldn't help but think about what or who Antonio thinking about to make him seem so human.

"I left someone of great importance back home."

Curiosity got the better of him and Alfred couldn't help but ask. "Who did you leave behind? Family? A friend?...A lover?"

"That's none of your business brat," The pirate's words were sharp, scathing; as if the knowledge of this person was sacred and precious. His tone softened once again, "He's most likely praying for my safe return." Antonio returned his gaze to Alfred, his smile bittersweet. "But you know? When I do return, he'll hit me and curse me for leaving, as if he hadn't been worried sick the whole time. He is cute that way, endearingly so."

Alfred had never heard of a pirate speak so fondly of anyone else before. All the other pirates he had captures were vulgar and crass. All of them were sleazy and self centered. Why was Antonio so different? Was it because he was a captain or was it because he was the rare exception?... Was... Was Arthur like this? Alfred was torn away from his running thoughts when Antonio spoke again.

"Let me go."

"No. You having someone waiting for your return changes nothing."

"Well then, What if I offer you something that is worth more than I am?" At this the bound pirate grinned, the humanity that he had possessed before slipping away.

"What could be worth more than you?"

"The location of Arthur Kirkland?"

At that name Alfred's heart skipped a beat and his belly churned unpleasantly. "Y...you know where he is?"

Venomous hate flashed through dark lime eyes. "Who do you think gave me these wounds and delivered me to you navy scum on a sliver platter?"

Alfred didn't know what to do. His mind was racing just as quick as his heart was. Finally, a chance of meet Arthur, to punish him for his abandonment. The resentment, hurt and anger that Alfred had kept pent up all these years frothed at his very being. He didn't know whether to scream in triumphant at his new found chance or break something in anger but he knew that he had to keep his composure in front of his prisoner. With Arthur Kirkland thrown into the deal Antonio's proposal didn't seem as far fetched.

In the end a pirate was nothing without his ship and crew. If Antonio was to be set free upon this bargain then he would be set free a penniless and powerless man. Antonio was no longer the most feared pirate of the seven seas, Arthur was.

Alfred stared at the bound pirate in the cell for a moment longer. He would rather see Arthur executed than Antonio. "Deal. When we capture Arthur Kirkland I will set you free."

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland took a deep breath as he took in the salty scent of the sea. It was a scent he had never tired of, it calmed his very being and soul. The sound of crashing waves and men bellowing orders had him opening his eyes and once again the pirate captain was back in his world of organized chaos.<p>

"All right men, we leave as soon as all you land loving twats get all your arses onto the bloody ship!" he yelled, emerald eyes glinted in slight annoyance. He _hated_ tardiness.

"Come now Arthur, It has been months since we've been on land. Give the crew a break." Francis grinned lazily, he swung his arm over Arthur's shoulder. "You should relax too my love."

The pirate captain's eye twitched. "Why? So you can catch more diseases whilst fooling around with anything on legs?"

Francis feigned a horrified expression as he clutched his hand to his chest where his heart was. "I'll have you know that there is not a single disease on my perfect body. In actuality I am as healthy and as virile as a stallion." The Frenchman waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Care for a ride?"

Arthur smashed the palm of his hand directly into Francis' face.

The blond yelped in pain as he grasped his face. "Arthur!" he groaned, "Why always the hand with rings? My beautiful face..."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the melodramatic blond. And to think he had once considered Francis his mentor.

"Fightin' as always I see. Hope you socked him well captain," said a gravelly voice.

Both Arthur and Francis turned around to see Gilbert and his little brother Ludwig.

Gilbert was the older brother, stark white hair and blood red eyes marked him as an albino. As always a arrogant grin was sprawled across his face. "If you n' Francis get in a fight I'll bet my money on you Captain."

"Rather than betting the money away you should save it," said Ludwig, he was the younger brother and looked completely different to his elder brother. Blond hair was slicked back and his sharp eyes were a pale blue. He was a head taller than everyone else but not once did he rub it in anyones' face, not even to his dickhead of an older brother.

Ludwig was calm and calculating as opposed to his more spontaneous and crass brother. When they stood next to one another it was hard to believe that they were blood related. Gilbert was like the hot harsh days of summer whilst Ludwig was the cold biting night of winter.

Arthur coughed into his hands, gold rings encrusted with jewels clashed against one another. "I didn't need your input Gilbert. Are the other men almost ready?" he asked.

"Yup. Everythin' almost done. We just gotta lug your pretentious tea onto the ship and we can sail off to god knows where as always."

Arthur returned his gaze to the sea, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Now with Antonio gone we don't have any competition anymore, the seas is ours."

Francis frowned. "It was rather cruel, what you did."

The pirate captain rolled his eyes although a black eye patch covered one. "What's wrong Frog? Growing a heart?" The blond grinned maliciously, "We can fix that." He touched the sword that was strapped to his hip affectionately.

Francis who was used to the smaller man's sadistic tendencies just shook his head. "No, What I am saying is that karma works in funny ways."

"Yer. Thats true," chimed in Gilbert. "Sendin' 'im to the navy like that. Geez, you know what they do to pirates there. He ain't gonna come out in one piece let alone alive."

"I know." Arthur grinned, and Gilbert felt fear clutch at his heart and poison his veins.

"Ah. Bruder," Ludwig shook his elder brother slightly. "Everything is ready and all the cargo is on board."

"Brilliant." Arthur moved towards the steering wheel of the ship. "We're leaving. Now!"

Gilbert sighed. "Man, I'm still so unused to how heartless he is, so un-awesome."

Francis smiled sadly. "He threw his heart away a long time ago."

The albino smirked, his crimson eyes glittering with mirth. "Threw it into the deep blue depths of the sea eh? How cliché"

"Indeed it is."

* * *

><p>It was night time now. There were very few crew members awake by now, most of them were fast asleep after a hard days work. Arthur sighed as he perched his chin on the heel of his hand. He looked up at the sky and admired the stars that shimmered ever so brightly.<p>

Dim candle light lit up his quarters and illuminated the many maps that covered his desk. Upon the desk were many other trinkets such as a sliver compass, some jewels and bits of gold, a bottle of ink and a massive quill. As always his thoughts kept on drifting back to Alfred. How was the lad doing he wondered.

If the letters from Mother Elizabeth were anything to go by then Alfred had grown into a fine young lad... Who detested pirates. Who detested him. The thought of having the one person he loved most in the world hate him made what little left of Arthur's heart throb painfully.

In the end it didn't matter, it had been worth it. He had lost his soul but Alfred was happy so all was well.

There was a knock on the door and before he could say anything Francis entered.

"Still pinning away as always." Francis held a bottle of ale as a peace offering and Arthur groaned.

"Stupid Frog, what's been up with you lately? Not getting laid?"

The Frenchman scoffed. "I am definitely getting laid, it is you that has a problem with the world."

"I hate it when you're trying to be wise. Go back to being a pervert you lecherous bastard." Arthur went through his cupboard, busying himself by looking for something, anything.

"I can be both a pervert and a wise man, the joys of multi-tasking you see?" Francis set the bottle of ale on Arthur's desk and the pirate captain took a swig.

"Leave me alone Francis, you say the same things over and over again. What makes you think it'll be different this time?"

"I pray eventually that you will listen to me and let go. It is unhealthy, you think of the boy constantly even though you know given the chance he would kill you."

"...And?"

Francis spluttered. "What do you mean 'and'? The point of living is to _not_ die for as long as possible."

Arthur shrugged and pulled out a couple of letters. He looked at them fondly, he smiled gently.

"My god Arthur, you are thinking about him as we speak. This obsession is unhealthy."

"Getting killed by the one person you love most in the world... That doesn't seem so bad."

Francis sighed. "You are a fool."

The pirate captain grinned. "You make it sound like such a bad thing, In the end the fool is the one to die with a smile on his face."

Francis just shook his head sadly, there was nothing he could say to change Arthur's ways. The pirate captain was as stubborn as a mule. "Do you think you will ever see him?"

"Of course, this world is utterly small."

"What will you do if you meet him?"

Arthur looked slightly surprised, as if the thought never occurred to him. "I.. don't know..."

"Wow." Francis looked surprised himself. "I have never seen you speechless before."

Arthur growled, his eyes flashed dangerously, upset at the fact that he had shown an ounce of weakness, even if it had been in front of his most trusted friend. Through he would never admit to Francis that he considered the Frenchman his friend.

"Listen, you perverted Frog, stop meddling in my business you stupi-"

A loud sound of a cannon being fired and the shattering of wood as balls of iron smashed into the ship shot through the night.

"What in the name of-" Francis and Arthur stumbled to their feet and peered out the window.

It was a navy ship. Made of slick wood and in perfect condition looking highly intimidating and formidable. Against the night sky the pristine white sails glowed under the moonlight.

"Karma is here," said Francis as he rushed off to wake up the rest of the crew.

Arthur peered through the tube of his telescope and for the first time in a long time his heart did more than just beat and keep him alive. It roared a violent rhythm and a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He felt alive. Arthur could make out the figure of a blond male and even from this distance he could see that rebellious lock of hair that stuck up against a head of honeyed locks. The pirate captain grinned, "Speak of the devil, a reunion more like it." He drew out his weapon and raised his voice, "Men!" he roared, "Get the cannons ready! Weapons out! We shed blood tonight!"

* * *

><p>Alfred's heart was beating, he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Arthur's ship known to many as the 'Britannia Angel' was looking rather pitiful against the navy ship. The wood was a deep cherry red and looked weak with age. The sails were well worn and not as white as they probably once were. The front of the ship was carved into the shape of a mournful angel, her wings expanded and enveloped part of the vessel. The ship was now riddled with holes as the cannon balls took their toll. Alfred's own ship took a couple of hits as well but as his was in much better condition, the damage wasn't dire.<p>

Alfred's men, adorned in their blue, red and white uniform drew out there weapons. Large planks of wood and ropes were swung as they boarded the 'Britannia Angel'. He followed his men and in a matter of seconds blades clashed. "Surrender or die!" yelled Alfred but his words fell upon deaf ears.

Screams filled the air as people were impaled on swords. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he was in the thicket of battle. He tried his best to not kill anyone, he didn't want to take more lives than he had to. There was only one person in this world that he wanted to suffer. Alfred slashed a man's chest shallowly, not enough to kill but enough to make him crumble to his knees. When he looked up he saw what he had been looking for all these years.

Arthur Kirkland stood upon a pile of bodies. His cutlass coated in slick, sticky blood. The crimson liquid splattered his long red coat, soiling the golden thread, tassels and buttons. It soaked into the sleeve of his clothes and the leather of his boots. He laughed and Alfred's soul ran cold. What had happened to the boy that he had looked up to and loved so long ago? What happened to the Arthur that he had considered his first love.

The pirate captain grinned, his pearly whites gleaming, but they weren't as bright as his emerald eyes that shone with a blood lust that was inhuman, demonic even. Splatters of blood was dappled on his face and eye-patch as well as his highly flamboyant hat. Arthur put the cutlass close to his lips, eyeing Alfred he smiled, stuck out his tongue and licked the blood off the blade. "Hello, Alfred."

Cerulean eyes sharpened in anger and Alfred charged at the pirate captain. Arthur took off his feathered hat and threw it away and just continued smiling, sadistic as ever as their swords clashed.

"You!" growled Alfred, he drew back his sword and swung it again.

"As energetic as ever I see." Arthur easily blocked Alfred's attacks, the younger male might be stronger but Arthur was far more experienced.

"Fuck you, surrender!"

"Tsk Tsk." Arthur's lips drew thin, "Language, boy. I thought I taught you better."

"You taught me jackshit, filthy pirate." Their weapons clashed again and again, both of them showing no signs of weakness. They focused only on each other, as if they were the only ones alive in the middle of this existence. The fighting and the violence that surrounded them washed away like debris by the tide. In this world there was only the two of them.

The circumstances in which they met wasn't too good but still, Arthur could not have been happier; Alfred had grown up so well. He had grown immensely tall, his frame had filled out, broad shoulders narrowed down to a tapered waist and strong toned arms wielded his weapon with a deadly accuracy. He's blue eyes which had once been filled with such innocence had darkened with maturity and experience. A regal nose held up simple yet elegant glasses frames, his slim brows and strong jaw set in a grimace. A trickle of sweat ran down his forehead as he exerted himself.

Arthur's heart throbbed and welled up and he sneered to control the strong emotion that had welled up in his chest. "I see your balls have dropped and you've finally become a man. Congrats."

"Shut up!"

Their weapons clashed again and Arthur's mouth opened to make another snide remark.

"Bruder!" Screamed a horrified voice and the world in which only Arthur and Alfred existed came crashing down and reality poured upon them like a bucket of ice cold water.

Arthur glanced in the direction of the scream and his eyes widened.

Gilbert was on the floor, holding a hand to his side that was heavily bleeding. He was settled across Francis' lap as the Frenchman tried to staunch the bleeding. Protecting them was Ludwig who had two cutlasses in his hands, his hair in disarray and mouth was set in a grim expression. It was then that Arthur noticed the condition of his men. His crew didn't have a chance when it came to the organized navy soldiers that out numbered them greatly. If he didn't think fast then his men would all die tonight and he really didn't wish for that to happen, after all... he was fond of them.

In one swift movement he disarmed and tripped Alfred, making the navy captain fall towards him. The pirate captain, caught him, spun him around and held the cutlass to his throat. "One more move and I'll slit his throat."

Instantly everyone froze.

Alfred who just realized his predicament began to struggle but his attempts came to a rapid stop as the cutlass drew closer to his jugular and Arthur's grip on him tightened almost painfully. "Kill me now and be done with it you cur," growled the navy captain.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What would I possibly gain by killing you? Think things through before you say it." The pirate captain glared at the navy soldiers that were currently frozen in place, worried for the life of their captain. Arthur continued to eye most of the soldier's watching their every move like a hawk. "Francis, how's Gilbert doing?"

"Not too well," said the Frenchman frantically, the sound of a shirt being ripped was heard as he tried to make a make-shift bandage.

"Tsk." Arthur leaned up so that he could whisper into Alfred's ears. "Are you a man of your word, boy?"

Alfred shivered as the pirate captain's breath brushed against his ears. "W-whats it to you?" he hated the way his voice wavered.

"I'll make you a deal, get your filthy pigs off my ship and let my men escape and I'll surrender myself to you."

Alfred managed to laughed slightly, trying to sound nonchalant. "How can I trust the words of a pirate?"

"It's very clear is it not? I slit your throat, you die, then your men will kill me and my crew and I will die. Let my men go and I will be the only one to die. That's what you want isn't it?" Alfred could feel Arthur smirking, "Come on Al, for old times sake."

Alfred didn't know why but that last sentence tore at his heartstrings. Anger and betrayal flared within him and all he wanted to do was scream and try to hurt Arthur as much as he could, regardless of his own safety, but in the end the pirate captain was right. "F-fine then."

"Call them off." Arthur lessened his hold and threw away his weapon. Instantly the air rushed out of his lungs as Alfred punched him in the gut and then kick him to the floor.

"You're lucky that _I am_ a man of my words." The navy captain looked down at the fallen pirate captain and without further ado he picked Arthur up by his messy blond hair. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happy when Arthur gasped in pain. "We're leaving!" He bellowed out the order to his men, "This is all that we came for and we got it so let's go home."

His soldiers looked at him in slight confusion, unsure about what had just happened but they followed the orders of their captain just the same. In the end they wanted to return home, they had lost many men tonight and it would take at least 2 days to return to the naval base.

"Arthur!" Francis cried out as he made a move towards the pirate captain but Arthur shot him a deadly look that froze him into place. The message was clear: Forget about me, I am where I wish to be_._

Francis watched sadly as the soldiers returned to their own ship with Arthur in tow. He shook his head, Arthur had gotten what he had wanted, it had been his decision, as a good friend it was his job to respect that. Francis coughed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat before he began to bellow out orders. "Medic!"

"W-what 'bout the cap'ain?" gasped Gilbert, his vision was getting fuzzy and his limbs numb. "T- This is so... unawesome."

"We shall worry about that later, for now we need to tend to you."

* * *

><p>The moment Arthur boarded the enemy ship he was tackled to the floor. He grunted in pain as some of his wounds were aggravated, new ones being made as he hit the hardwood floors. Coarse rope bound his hands behind his back and criss-crossed over his torso till the rope wrung around his neck like a noose. He was then forced to kneel, and as expected, when he looked up, Alfred stood before him.<p>

Alfred eyed the pirate captain that was now on his knees, kneeling like a pitiful dog. He expected to feel happy at the fact that he had captured the world's most notorious pirate but he didn't. Instead this uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest. He looked into those deep emerald eyes that, for some reason, was filled with amusement and the feeling intensified. It got to the point where Alfred had to look away. "Take him to the holding cells," he ordered and with that Arthur Kirkland was dragged away.

Alfred tried to deny the pain in his heart at the thought of Arthur leaving once again.

* * *

><p>His wounds were once again aggravated as the soldiers tossed him into the holding cell below the ship. Arthur righted himself up and leaned against the damp rotting walls. It cooled his heated skin and he could feel the adrenaline leaving his body as he slowly calmed down. He grinned, it had been a very long time since he had felt so happy.<p>

While Arthur was smiling like a fool in his cell Alfred was in his quarters, stripping himself of his soiled clothing and washing himself down with a pail of water and a washcloth. He grimaced every time he touched a bruise a bit too harshly (he didn't have much though). Once he was done he donned on some pants and laid in the bed that was placed in the corner of his room.

He couldn't help but think about the pirate captain that he had just captured. It seemed as if Arthur had changed so much and yet changed so little. His hair was still the same messy blond and those thick eyebrows were still as expressive as ever. Emerald eyes still shone as bright as jewels, just as they had so long ago. It had been his personality that had drastically changed. Gone was that gentle scolding personality and instead it had been replaced with an arrogant, selfish and blood thirsty pirate. Did becoming a pirate change a person that much? Even Antonio must of once been a better person if he had someone who was waiting for his return. Did the sea steal ones' humanity?

But perhaps Arthur wasn't so blood thirsty and selfish? he _had_ basically given up his own life in exchange for the well being of his crew. A selfish person would not have done that.

Alfred growled in frustration and tossed around in his bed. Why was he looking into this so much? Arthur Kirkland was a pirate and pirates were executed, no exceptions! Exceptions, Exceptions... Ack-septions ...

The childhood memory, the one in which he and Arthur had said their goodbyes flooded his mind. Alfred curled into himself and willed the memory away. It seemed as if he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

Alfred couldn't help but think that, despite the fact that he had been standing on a pile of corpses looking like terror personified...

Arthur had seemed so small.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked blankly at the toy soldier on his desk. It had faded in color and there were bits where the paint had been scrapped off completely but it was still in one piece so that was what really mattered in the end. He picked up the toy and fiddled with it, he hadn't been able to part with it ever since Arthur had given it to him on that dock so many years ago. Alfred didn't even know why he had held on to it for so long.<p>

It wasn't as if he had feelings for the pirate captain other than hate and resentment.

Urgh. Ever since capturing Arthur, Alfred hadn't been able to get the criminal out of his mind. It was so annoying! Time to distract himself! Shuffling through his drawers Alfred took out a small golden box. He opened it to reveal perfect squares of chocolate. His blue yes glimmered as he salivated at the sight of them. He fucking loved chocolate.

Taking out a piece he popped it in his mouth and groaned in pleasure as the bittersweet taste and smooth texture flooded his mouth. Alfred perched his chin on his wrist as he savored the chocolate. Chocolate was damn expensive, and he couldn't help but remember at his 12th birthday. Mother Elizabeth had gifted him with a box of chocolate. The box had looked rather battered and worse for wear and the chocolate pieces not in perfect shape but they had been the best chocolates he had ever eaten.

Come to think of it... He had once asked Arthur to bring him back some chocolate. Alfred scoffed as he continued his mindless mental wanderings. Arthur never did come back, with or without chocolates. He never came back to pick up his pathetic toy either.

Alfred couldn't help but think what Arthur had been doing all these years. Obviously murdering and plundering was more important than keeping a promise. The pirate captain must've had the time of his life, swimming in blood and wealth. The world at his fingertips, ripe for the taking. Eating all the chocolate he wanted.

Arthur eating chocolate. Without realizing it Alfred began to imagine what Arthur looked like while he ate chocolate. He imagined those slim elegant fingers holding onto that delicate sweet. The chocolate piece melting slightly from his body heat, the chocolate being brought up to those pink lips. A pink tongue coming out to lap up the traces of chocolate that was still left on those fingers.

Alfred's pants got tighter and his groin pulsed in need. The chocolate that had been sweet and appetizing before now tasted bitter and unpleasant. The navy captain frowned in displeasure. Great, Arthur had ruined chocolate for him as well.

Alfred returned the box of the chocolate to his drawers and then fiddled with the toy soldier, a sinister grin on his face. It didn't matter, soon enough he would get his revenge, he'd break Arthur's body and then take his life. He'd take everything. Pocketing the toy soldier Alfred left his room. He had a luncheon to attend to.

Alfred walked on the familiar path that led to the ship's holding cells. Unlike the dungeons of the naval base the holding cells here were unguarded but it wasn't as if Arthur Kirkland had any chance of escaping. Even if he had somehow managed to free himself of his rope bonds and get past the iron balls he was still one pirate trapped amongst a whole ship of naval officers.

Alfred glared at Arthur through the iron bars that separated them.

Even with his hat missing, his eye patch wonky, his clothing crumpled and damaged as well as being tightly bound the pirate looked as arrogant as always. "You've grown, a lot."

Alfred's lip contorted in disdain. "You have no right to comment on things like that."

"... Are you still mad at the fact that I didn't come back like I promised?"

"I'm no longer a child, that means nothing to me."

The pirate shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better I'm here now."

Alfred inwardly flinched, those words pierced his heart. How could he say it so casually? As if the promise had meant nothing to him, empty words used to fool a gullible child. "I assure you that's not the case. You're a pirate, I'm a navy captain. I catch criminals like you."

"Congratulations on realizing your dreams boy, but you have a long way to go still." Arthur yawned, his head itched but he couldn't scratch it, how frustrating.

"Don't patronize me, filthy pirate!" Alfred lost his composure for a split second before he pushed himself in check once again. He glared at the pirate beneath him, his blue eyes as ruthless as the sea. "You're coming to eat with me."

Arthur only looked slightly amused. "Oh? A tea party? What a privilege to one such as I."

Alfred took the keys that rested against the wall and unlocked the cell. He unsheathed his blade and held it at Arthur's neck for a second. "If you try to run or resist I'll kill you." He cut loose the ropes.

Arthur breathed an inward sigh of relief as he was freed of his bonds. He stretched and massaged his wrists, trying to bring the blood flow back. "Aye aye captain." He smirked before scratching at that annoying itchy spot on his head.

Alfred then held out some iron shackles that had a chain attached to it. It was like a fucking leash.

Arthur glanced at the iron contraption and then at Alfred. "Bit of an overkill don't you think?"

"I'll release you when we get to my chambers."

Arthur grinned, "And here I thought you enjoyed the kinky stuff."

The navy captain didn't say a word. Together they walked through the ship, ignoring the wary and shocked gazes of the others in their path. Even though Arthur was being lead by a chain like a lowly dog he kept his head up, even grinning as he followed behind Alfred who was holding the chain. They reached a door and without saying anything Alfred opened it.

It was a rather large room, no doubt the captains quarters. A large oak desk littered with paper, ink and quill and other miscellaneous items rested near the back of the room. The walls had crude maps pinned up as well as the occasional wanted poster. Light bled into the room through the windows and highlighted the tea table that had been placed in the middle of the office.

The table had white linen on it as well as trays of food such as scones, sandwiches and biscuits. Small pots of jam, cream, milk, sugar and honey sat next to a pot of steaming tea and coffee. There were two tea cups and chairs.

"Living the high life now that you're captain I see." Arthur held his hands up to his chest as Alfred silently unlocked the shackles. "This is rather fancy of you."

"You live the high life too don't you? Of course you get your money from helpless people."

"As if the navy doesn't take advantage of the people. It's called taxes." Arthur pulled out a chair and promptly sat down, he crossed his leg over the other and crossed his arms. "Besides, you know how much of a dog eat dog world this is."

Alfred scoffed and sat down opposite to Arthur. Unlike Arthur who sat with perfect posture Alfred slouched forward and placed his elbows on the table. "I don't think it's as dog eat dog as you think. I grew up fine."

Arthur smiled, it was different to his usual smiles. This smile was gentle and slightly triumphant, it was more to himself than to Alfred. "You grew up sheltered Boy."

"That's not a bad thing." Alfred reached for the coffee and poured himself a cup. "I turned out fine, maybe you would've too if you stayed." He placed a spoon of sugar into his drink and then noticed something. "Aren't you going to have some tea?"

"It's the hosts responsibility to offer tea to the guest."

"How fucking pedantic," scowled Alfred but he poured the tea anyway.

"Your language is filthy," Arthur frowned as he added a whisper of milk and sugar into his tea and stirred it around with a spoon. Not once did the teaspoon clink against the fine china bone cup. "Does mother Hungary hear you curse like that?"

"Pft, It's not like you don't curse and no she does not."

"She'd wash your mouth out with soap if she ever heard you." Arthur grinned, "She's a woman of her words, remember what happened when we were kids and you told her you didn't want to eat your greens?"

"... She made me eat nothing but greens for the next week." Alfred mumbled, the memory was still so very clear in his mind. As if it had only happened yesterday. Arthur had given him a piece of candy after every horrible meal to try to make him feel better.

"You ate your food without complaint from then on." Arthur reached for a scone, cut it in half and lathered them up with cream and jam.

"Yeah..." Alfred watched from behind his glasses as he watched Arthur take a bite into the soft scone. The cream coated his lips and got on his fingers. He watched as the smaller blond licked his lips and finished eating the sweet. He licked the traces of cream from his lean fingers and Alfred couldn't help but notice that sexy pink tongue and those supple looking lips.

Arthur glanced at Alfred briefly and then grinned knowingly. "See something you like, Brat?"

"As if, you disgust me." Alfred quickly looked away, hating the blush that traveled across his face. He reached for a sandwich, eating it more for something to do than actual hunger.

There was a time of silence where the only noise was that of the outside world and the occasional clinking of cups being set down and food being eaten.

"Do you still wet the bed?" asked Arthur suddenly and Alfred choked on the biscuit he was eating. He looked at the pirate with a horrified expression.

Arthur continued talking while sipping his tea. "You used to a lot, and then you would creep into my bed since you couldn't sleep in yours. Without any pants on eith-

"SHUT UP!" Alfred slammed his open palm on the table and the trays and pots of food rattled.

Arthur just continued sipping his tea, as calm as ever.

"You bastard... why do you bring stuff like that up?"

"Well, this is my last meal isn't it? You wouldn't have gone through so much effort if it wasn't. I would enjoy reminiscing about more pleasant times while I enjoy my last meal thankful very much." Arthur nibbled on a sandwich.

"Then reminisce about all the villages you've plundered and the treasure you buried."

"I could do that too, but you wouldn't like it very much." Arthur smirked. "Even though you're a navy captain you're still so squeamish when you deal with blood and death... it's rather adorable."

"Well_ I'm sorry _I'm not a blood thirsty pirate like you."

"Don't be," said Arthur said a bit too quickly. There was a silent pause, "... It means you still have a heart."

Alfred frowned, why did those words sound so lonely? There was a resignation to it that seemed almost painful. He had never heard Arthur sound like that, even when they were children. His heart began to thump loudly and ache slightly but Alfred willed the feeling to go away. "Pft. As if you don't have a heart."

Arthur laughed, it sounded cruel and jaded and so fucking broken. "No, I don't actually," the crazed grin came on his face once again. "But you have one so all is good. We'll even each other out shall we?"

Alfred was sick of this, he hated how much his heart was hurting and how lost he felt. A painful feeling churned in the pit of his stomach, it was so much like the feeling that he had felt so long ago at the dock where he last saw Arthur. He hated it. Abruptly the navy captain stood up and coughed into his gloved hand. "I have stuff to do so I have to leave. Feel free to finish your last meal. Someone will escort you back to your cell when you're done." He opened the door and was about to leave but he stopped mid step. "If you try to run away the men have been ordered to kill you on the spot," and with that Alfred left. Leaving Arthur alone.

Arthur took one last sip of his tea before he set the cup down and slumped back into his char. He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm trying to fight back the prickling of tears that were threatening to fall. He was going to die soon, very soon but not soon enough to quell this tiredness that gnawed him down to his bones. He was so bloody tired. Then, without his permission the tears began to fall, silently they soaked the sleeve of his blood red coat. They weren't tears of sadness or of grief however, they were tears of joy.

Alfred had become so strong.

* * *

><p>Alfred never really had a connection to the sea. Sure, it was beautiful and all but other than that he saw little else. He didn't care about the monsters and creatures that apparently lurked beneath its watery depths or how temperamental it was. It was what was beyond the mass of water that caught his awe. There was land beyond all this, uncharted and undiscovered, brimming with mysteries that were calling out to be solved. Beyond this sea were adventures just waiting to happen. Alfred wanted to sail across and discover new lands, he was of high rank but he wasn't high enough. However, with the capture of Arthur Kirkland he would surely be promoted and he would be able to sail the seas and explore as much of this earth as we wanted.<p>

"Captain?"

Alfred turned away his attention away from the horizon and faced one of his sub-ordinates. "Hmn?"

The lower ranking officer looked rather flustered. He knotted his fingers together nervously and couldn't meet Alfred's eyes. "Er... Sir?"

"What?"

"The prisoner sir, I think he's sick"

At those words Alfred smirked knowingly. "Whats wrong with him?"

"He's rather flushed sir, a fever perhaps?" The officer looked rather scared now, "What should we do?"

"Take him to my quarters and leave him there, if he tries to leave then you have my permission to use whatever force to restrain him."

"Are you sure sir? What if what he has is contagious?"

"It'll be fine."

"Y-yes sir!" and with that the soldier scurried off to act out his orders.

Alfred couldn't stop the grin that was sprawled on his face. He turned away from the sea and began to look for tasks to do, unaware of the bounce in his step. He spent nearly the whole day with his men, working with his hands and doing work that needed to be done. It was dark by the time he was done and it was then that he finally decided to see Arthur.

When Alfred reached his quarters he couldn't help but pause at the door. He was nervous all of a sudden. What he was intending to do, there was no way in the world would he be able to go back. This action alone would sever what little feeling they once had for each other. Uncertainty began to whisper in the back of his mind but he quelled it down with the hate and resentment that had festered within him for all these years. Arthur deserved whatever he had coming to him and Alfred would prove to the pirate that he was no longer a child, even if it meant violating the older man.

Confidence back, Alfred swung the door open. It wasn't until he walked further in that he found Arthur.

The pirate captain was leaning against the wall, his crimson coat was in a messy heap beside him. He wasn't even wearing his boots, instead they were carelessly thrown aside along with his eye patch. The blond was panting heavily, sweating. Every now and then he would utter a curse word. His white shirt was loose and ruffled, damp as it clung to his flushed skin. A very noticeable bulge strained at the front of his ebony pants. Even in such a state, arrogance shone in his moist eyes as he smirked. "Tch. I don't know whether I should clap in joy at how sly you've become or weep at how lowly you've sunken... spiking my tea, really now." Arthur glanced away and leaned his head against the wall. He tried to bite back a whimper but failed.

Alfred stood in front of Arthur, his gaze sharp and icy as he looked down upon the pirate. "Never as sly as you, and I didn't spike your tea; I spiked the milk."

"Of course you did." Arthur feebly struggled against the restraints that held his hands together. "Tch." he panted at the exertion, "I guess you've grown up then boy, wanting to do _those _sorts of things. If you wanted a good romp why didn't you look for a nice sweet girl? Settle down and pop out a couple of kids."

Alfred glared at the pirate captain and couched down to be at the same level. "Are you mocking me Arthur?"

"You used to call me Artie." Arthur hissed when Alfred gripped at his hair and, although he was ashamed to admit it, the slight pain turned him on.

"You used to be good person."

"Oh yes. True. I had forgotten that."

The gripped tightened and Alfred's facial expression turned into a slight snarl. "And now you're a filthy pirate," he spat.

"Wonderful of you to notice." Arthur grinned, even with the heat wracking through his body and knowing what was about to happen he couldn't help but push at Alfred's buttons. He was cute when he was angry. "Brat, do you even know what to do next? You probably never even lain with a woman let alone a ma-

Arthur was cut off when their lips violently met in a clashing kiss. It was harsh and hot, their tongues fighting each other for dominance in a sensual battle. They barely broke away for air, only panting briefly before their lips met again. Arthur hissed when Alfred nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away. "Take those words back," he ordered.

The pirate captain smirked. "And should I choose not to? Do you even have the balls to go though with this?"

"Are you asking for this to happen? Because if you are then you're less than a whore." Even though he was filled with annoyance Alfred couldn't help but notice how warm Arthur was and how delectable he looked. That surprisingly pale skin so flushed and pink, those lips bruised and moist.

"Can you blame me? You spiked my tea with a bleeding aphrodisiac, I'm a man too if you haven't noticed. I have needs... being at sea constantly doesn't help either."

They kissed again and if possible this one was even rougher, angrier. Alfred drew back and whilst Arthur was panting for breath he took out his blade and cut free the ropes that was binding the smaller male's hands. They kissed again and Alfred forcibly dragged Arthur up till he was standing on his feet. In between rough kisses and painful nips they fell upon Alfred's bed.

Alfred was straddling Arthur, one hand was up on the bed, holding himself up for support while his other hand began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "I'll fuck you rough and hard like you deserve... I'll hurt you..."

The pirate captain only smirked, his smile was crazed and his forest green eyes gleamed sickeningly bright in defiance. "Bring it on _Boy._'

Without further ado Alfred tore at the blond's shirt, the fabric tore with ease and buttons flew in numerous directions. When Arthur was free of his shirt Alfred bent down and harshly bit at his neck causing Arthur to hiss at the pain. He gripped onto the larger male's neck but Alfred took his hands away and held them above his head with one hand. His other hand dug into the front pocket of his uniform and he drew out a blood red ribbon. Using the strip of silk Alfred efficiently tied Arthur's hands to the plain wooden headboard. "I don't want your filthy pirate hands touching me." He said with a glare, only it was ruined by the pure lust that had darkened his cerulean eyes.

Arthur just shrugged. "Suit yourself," he didn't even attempt to struggle.

"Tch." Alfred fully took off his shirt and then bent over Arthur, his larger frame caging the smaller male beneath him. "What happened Arthur?" Alfred bent down and licked the pirates neck, starting from his nape and ending up near his ear. He bit onto the lobe, almost drawing blood. "You used to be so great."

A whisper of a moan escaped bruised lips followed by a barest of a whimper. "Nngh. Things..." A sharp intake of breath, "Change." Arthur's eyes widened at the searing hot tongue that marked his neck. He gasped. "You used to be so cute." He yelped when Alfred bit onto his ear harder than before, this time drawing blood.

Alfred's harsh nips and licks traveled lower, he parted the torn shirt and salivated at the expanse of creamy white skin. He lapped at a pink nipple, taking the nub into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it till Arthur squirmed and cried out at the sensation. Whether in pain or pleasure Alfred did not know nor did he care as he ignored the painful pulling of his heartstrings. He moved to the other pebbled nub and gave it the same treatment. He grinned when he saw how deeply pink they were by the time he was done. The marks clashed against the pale skin, Alfred wanted, no; needed to make more.

Arthur shuddered as that hot mouth marked him, the pleasure dappled with pain sent shivers and sparks of pleasure to his already throbbing member. His skin burned in need he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. "A..Alfred," he gasped. "Ahng!" He cried out when the larger male bit in to his shoulder painfully.

Alfred let go of the piece of flesh and glared at Arthur. "Shut up," he growled before nipping at Arthur's stomach one last time. Alfred crawled up until he was leaning forward against Arthur's chest. "Bite it and die."

A strange expression crossed emerald eyes before he brought his lips closer to Alfred's member. He licked at the hot tip, tasting the milky pre-cum before taking the head into his mouth. He moaned at the warmth and caressed the tip with his tongue, his strokes were gentle, loving even; completely different from how Alfred had treated him. Arthur moved his head forward to take more of the length into his mouth, only managing to take half in. Alfred gripped at the back of the pirate's head, gripping onto the blond locks before thrusting his cock in all the way. He smirked at the choked cry that Arthur let out.

Alfred groaned at how hot and wet Arthur's mouth was. If this was what his mouth felt like then Alfred couldn't wait to enter that sweet puckered hole. Sweat traveled down his forehead, dripped off his chin and Alfred grinned. "Such a slutty mouth," he groaned as he began to shallowly thrust into warm orifice.

"Mhn..." Arthur did his best to please the cock that was fucking his mouth. The smooth velvet length rubbed against his tongue, the wet friction mimicking what was to come later. Saliva and cum filled his mouth and Arthur moaned. It was hard to breathe through his mouth so he did so through his nose. He bucked and wiggled his hips, trying to look for a release to his own needy arousal. If he wasn't sucking on Alfred's cock then Arthur was sure that he would be begging by now. "Nghn..."

Alfred continued thrusting into the pirate's mouth. Pleasure traveled through his body and he could feel the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. With a soft grunt he spilled his seed into the pirate's mouth as he relished in the pleasure that wracked at his body, getting enjoyment out of the fact that this feeling would pale in comparison to the actual fucking later. He pulled out and was instantly hard at the pirate captain's expression.

Arthur's face was flushed and red, tears leaked from those deep emerald depths. Saliva and cum ran down his chin and coated his lips making them glisten. He was panting heavily, the sound ragged and harsh, needy. The pirate captain did his best to grin but he winced at the pain of his hard on. "Tch. Selfish brat."

"Desperate old-man." Alfred crawled up and reached over to the small bedside table. He reached into the draws and pulled out a glass vile of oil.

Arthur eyed the liquid with a bleary eye, he groaned; trying to move his legs in an attempt to relieve himself but Alfred had already spread his legs. "Ha..Hahn...Y-you came prepared... You've been... waiting.. a long.. time f-for thi- Ahn!"

Alfred smirked as he poured the liquid onto his fingers. Without warning he entered a finger into Arthur's puckered hole. It was tight, hot and absolutely amazing. The naval captain smirked and licked his lips, "Of course I have. To have you underneath me, wanton and needy. To see you sink so fucking low." Alfred added another finger, loving the hitched breath that Arthur let out. He scissored his fingers, stretching Arthur's slick entrance.

"Nghn..hngh..." Arthur bucked his hips, trying to get those finger deeper within him. He cried out when Alfred added another digit, stretching him and touching that spot inside of him that had his vision and mind go blank. "Ahn!"

Alfred grinned at the slutty whimpers and cries that came from those moist bruised lips. They were music to his ears. He fondled that sweet spot over and over again, massaging it and abusing it till Arthur was buckling like crazy. His moans were loud and desperate, melded with incoherent pleas. Soon enough the pirate captain came, spilling his seed and crying out, writhing in abandonment.

"Cumming by just having your ass played with. Such a whore." Alfred brought their cocks together and rubbed them against each other, using Arthur's cum as lubricant in preparation.

"Brat- Hngh... Aah!" Arthur wailed as Alfred entered him. That thick cock stretching him and filling him up almost to the brink of pain. Without warning the larger male pulled out only to violently thrust back in, his hips bucking against Arthur's ass.

Alfred kneaded Arthur's toned legs, moving upward until he gripped those firm thighs. He pressed Arthur's legs against his chest into a V-position. This allowed him full view of the writhing pirate captain beneath him. Alfred could see himself withdrawing and entering that pink hole over and over again, the ring of muscle stretching to accommodate his thick length. He could see Arthur's member coming back to life and already it was leaking precum.

Alfred winced in pleasure at the velvet heat that grasped his cock like a fine glove. Arthur's tight inner walls were milking him for all he was worth. "Shit." Swore Alfred as he could feel his orgasm coming on. His pounding thrusts became more erratic and more forceful. He let go of the legs that he was holding onto and instead rested his elbows besides Arthur's head.

Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's tapered waist and thrust his own hips up. "Ah! Ha!" The extra friction of his member against Alfred's stomach had Arthur near the brink of his second orgasm. The pirate captain clenched his bound fists, his nails digging into his palm causing him to bleed but the pain only heightened his pleasure. "Alfred..." He moaned in almost a whisper, he could feel the tears of pain, pleasure and utter love prick at his eyes but he knew that he couldn't show Alfred this moment of weakness. Not Alfred. _Never_ Alfred.

The smaller blond began to struggle at his bonds, his hands strained against the crimson silk. He didn't care that they tore at his flesh leaving angry welts. He didn't want Alfred to see him in such a state. Their movements became frantic and the end was near. Arthur let out a gasp of relief when the silk gave way and tore apart. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, hiding his face into the crook of the larger males neck. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred," He moaned, unable to stop himself from repeating the navy captain's name.

"Tch." They were so close now, connected in the most intimate of ways. Alfred scowled when the pirate captain tore his precious ribbon but now was not the time to be angry. Much to his displeasure Alfred didn't mind it when Arthur wrapped his lean arms around his neck. His own name being repeated over and over again in his ears turned him on more than he thought and with a snarling groan Alfred came. He emptied himself into that tight cavern, moaning gently when he could feel Arthur still milking and massaging him. White light flashed through his very being and there was nothing but pleasure.

The feeling of Alfred's essence filling him up became the catalyst to his own release and the pirate captain came again. His seed coated their stomachs and he let go of the grip he had on Alfred's neck, falling back listlessly onto the bed. His limbs felt like jelly, his chest shuddering and panting for breath. He couldn't stop the tears that flooded his emerald eyes nor did he try to hide them any longer. They ran down his face, freely and unhindered.

Alfred noticed those tears and he bit onto his lip in frustration. A horrible churning sensation filled the pit of his stomach as he looked at Arthur. Why did he seem so vulnerable? With those pouring tears and those pitiful eyes. Bruised lips that trembled ever so slightly. Why did they look so lost and lonely? Why?

Alfred tried to crush the feeling that tore at his gut, her had seen this expression before; on his own face when Arthur had abandoned him. The pirate had no right to wear such an expression, he wasn't the one that had been left behind. He wasn't the one that waited endlessly, day in and day out. Arthur had been the one to walk away, he was the one that should be punished. Alfred knew these reasons were valid and just... so why did it still hurt so bad?

The larger blond glared at the pirate for a moment before before he turned away. Alfred took Arthur into his arms and threw a thin blanket over the both of them. His chin rested on a bed of sandy blond hair. "Don't take it the wrong way, this way I'll know if you try to run away from me during the night... If you do then the noose will be the least of your problems," warned Alfred.

Arthur didn't reply, instead he remained silent and it was only the gentle moving of his shoulders signifying his breathing that told Alfred the pirate captain was still alive.

"You're such a fucking hassle," said the larger male with a scowl on his face, his elegant brows furrowed at he torment that tore at his mind. Nonetheless, Alfred tightened his embrace on Arthur hating the fact that it felt so right to have the smaller blond trapped in his embrace. Ignoring the feeling, he shut his eyes and soon enough sleep came to him.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred squeezed his eyes shut tighter at the sound of the door creaking open. Normally he was a heavy sleeper but tonight for some reason he was drifting between the two worlds of consciousness and unconsciousness. Someone was in the sleeping quarters of the orphanage and the footsteps were too solid to belong to Mother Hungary. Alfred's breath hitched slightly, was it an intruder?<em>

"_It's too cold here," said a gruff voice, it sounded harsh and grating but there was an underlying kindness to it. It sounded oddly familiar._

"_Sorry, I was meant to stoke the fire but I was worried we would run out if we didn't ration it...Winter is more cruel this year it seems," said another voice, it was gentle and soft. It was Mother Hungary, if she was okay with the stranger then all was safe and sound. Alfred began to drift back to sleep. "Do you want to wake him up? He would be so happy..."_

"_No, it's fine. I'm sorry Mother I didn't mean to raise my voice and no, don't wake him up. He's sleeping so peacefully," said the man and the sound of firewood being thrown into the hearth and a match being lit was heard. "Shall I go buy more firewood tomorrow?"_

"_It's okay, I shall send some of the boys to get it tomorrow." _

"_Very well then." There was the sound of a chair being dragged closer to his bed and Alfred woke up slightly._

_The male spoke again. "150 pieces of gold should be enough for 2 months?"_

"_That's too much."_

_Alfred could feel calloused hands run through his hair and he almost woke up completely but the gentle touch was so soothing it made him quite drowsy. _

"_It's fine Mother, really. The children could always use more clothes, more food. Toys..." _

"_You are too kind My child." _

_Alfred heard another chair being pulled over by his bed and the scent of honey that belonged to Mother Hungary flooded his senses bringing him closer to the land of sleep. The sound of coins chinking and being exchanged broke his near slumber. The man that was stroking his hair smelt like the sea... _

"_How has he been Mother? Is he happy? Eating a lot?" There was a gentle chuckle, "Causing a lot of mischief? He's sleeping face is so sweet, it soothes me." _

"_He saw the wanted poster today, he wasn't happy. He said he hated you."_

_The hand that stroked his hair and felt so nice stopped and there was a heavy silence. _

"_I see... no matter, it was bound to happen." The hand continued to stroke his hair again. _

"_...Why can't we tell him? It would do so much, stop all this suffering."_

"_It would interfere with his hopes and dreams Mother, I do not wish for that."_

"_What about __**your **__hopes and dreams?" Mother Hungary's voice was urgent, pleading. Alfred had never heard it like that before and the tone of it caused him to slip closer towards waking up. But those warm hands... _

"_My dreams and hopes are what he dreams and hopes for. Do not worry Mother, I know what I am doing. Other than today, he has been happy?"_

"_He no longer waits at the dock."_

"_That is good, he is moving on."_

"_The question is My child, are you happy?"_

_The man gave a snort of derision."Of course I am."_

"_Are you truly? Your body is so broken, you haven't slept in days. My child, you are __**suffering**__.. And what of the future? Not even prayers will help you. What if he.. What if he.." _

_Mother Hungary didn't continue talking, it sounded as if she was weeping softly. Alfred noticed that the room was beginning to warm up and he was thankful for it. He was so sleepy... _

"_Mother..." The hand left his head and there was as shuffling of heavy fabric. Somehow... he knew that he man was hugging Mother Hungary because her crying got a bit more muffled but louder as well. "We'll worry about it when it happens. It will though, with who I am and who he wishes to be. It cannot be helped."_

"_Why can't we tell him? That the reason this town is safe from pirates is because yo-_

"_They know better than to harm the land in which I call my home." The man's voice was hard and determined, sharp like a cutlass. It almost made Alfred wake up. "I have no qualms about spilling blood Mother, not anymore."_

"_Arthu-_

"_I shall be going now," said the man and judging by the footsteps Alfred could tell that the male had stood up. There was the gentle touch of lips touching his forehead and feather tickled his chin. "Sweet dreams Alfred."_

_The sound of footsteps drew further and further away and paused around near the door frame. _

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes My child?"_

"_When the time does come. Promise not to cry for me? I am happy, truly; but I tire of this life. There is so much blood on my hands I can no longer close my eyes without... I've sinned so much that even prayers are of no use. So Mother, when the end comes for me. It shall be his gift to me, repayment for all that I've done for him. I will be truly and utterly happy so please... don't cry."_

"_My child... Arthu-_

"_Good night Mother, he will be 13 soon. I've a gift for him. I hope he likes it, you will tell me by letter?"_

"_...Of course..." _

"_Thank you Mother, for everything." And with that the footsteps continued and were soon followed by the much slower and softer ones of Mother Hungary._

_The door gently closed shut and Alfred finally fell asleep. _

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up the to touch of someone stroking his hair. His eyes snapped open and he slapped the hand away. Like a flash of lightning a hurt and broken expression ran across Arthur's face as his hand was slapped away but it was quickly consumed by his arrogant smirk. "Did you have a pleasant dream Brat?"<p>

"Fuck you," snarled Alfred but his mind was racing and his heart was thundering. Was that a dream? Had all that happened? No, it couldn't be. If it had been an actuality then he would've known. It was just a dream, his mind was fucking with him and trying to get him to pity the bastard of a pirate before him. It was just a dream... so why did those hands feel so familiar?

"And here I was trying to be polite. Manner's will get you far in life Boy." Arthur turned away and returned to the book that was open on his lap.

Alfred frowned when he noticed the book. How long had Arthur been awake? Then he noticed the many scars that ran across the pirate's back, even though they were old they were still vividly pink, some were jagged and others looked like lashes. There wasn't an inch on his back that was untouched by a terrible scar. Alfred's heartstrings almost tore and he winced when he imagined how painful they must've been. "How did you get all those?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Hmn?" Arthur flicked though the pages of the book. "Ah, the scars you mean," the blond shrugged, "Everything comes at a price. More often than not the Captain and I didn't see eye to eye."

Alfred smirked but it was empty. "What? You wanted more money?"

"No. I disapproved of slavery, child slavery in particular."

"And he punished you because of that?"

There was a silence as Arthur read the book. "He punished me because I freed the slaves whenever we reached land." He said it so casually, as if what he had done wasn't noble or even kind for that matter. Alfred hated to admit but freeing slaves at the cost of your own self was indeed courageous. Arthur flicked a couple of more pages of the book. "There was a boy, his name was Mathew. He looked like you." More pages were being flicked, "He was much more polite though.. and quiet, unlike you."

Alfred bit back the insult he wanted to throw back at the pirate. Instead he swallowed his pride, "I'm sorry you went through that. Even filthy pirates shouldn't suffer for doing what's right."

Arthur stopped flicking through the book. There was a pause. Abruptly the pirate captain spun his head around, his emerald eyes were cold and wild, speaking of a blood lust that could not be quenched. The smirk on his face was wide and animalistic, splitting his face and giving it a horrifyingly demonic appearance. "Don't be," he said casually, as if talking about the weather, "I killed him."

Alfred's breath caught in his chest and once again fear flooded his system followed by a streak of sadness. What had happened to the Arthur that had once been so noble? Who had once been such a kind knight. Had he been consumed by the cruelties of the sea? Knowing what Arthur had once been and comparing it to the man he was now, Alfred couldn't help but think how disgusting it was. He couldn't stomach seeing the blond like this. Arthur had once been so great.

"You'll be joining him soon enough," Alfred got off the bed, not caring about his nakedness and began to rummage though his trunk looking for clothes to wear.

Arthur laughed and began to do the same, tossing the book onto the bed he picked up the clothes that had fallen to the floor the night before. "I must say though Brat, you did very well last night, are you sure that I am the one that is the 'whore'?"

"Tch. You're hours away from swinging you bastard, are you picking a fight so I can end you here and now?" Alfred buttoned up his shirt and glanced at the torn ribbon that had fallen to the floor. Mother Hungary wouldn't be happy when she found out that it had been ripped and he had managed to keep it in once piece since he was 16 too...

"Now and then what difference does it make? Arthur slipped on his crimson coat, he couldn't button his white shirt because it had been torn up. "I was complimenting you boy, a rather backhanded compliment but a compliment nonetheless."

Alfred eyed the many hickeys that were red and bruising and he couldn't help the possessive pride that swelled in his chest. "Are you saying I was a good fuck? I practically raped you."

Arthur shrugged, now fully dressed he sat on the nearby desk and fiddled with a rather worn down looking toy solider. "Have you heard the saying, 'If it doesn't hurt then you're not doing it right?" the blond grinned, "Tea, scones and a good fuck before I die. What more could I possibly want?"

"...There's something wrong with you." Alfred straightened the collar of his jacket and plucked the toy soldier from Arthur's grip. Arthur hadn't kept his promise of coming back so there was no way in hell that Alfred would keep his by returning that stupid toy. "You're fucking crazy."

Arthur smiled, "Just a tad. On another note, there is something I want you do to for me... call it an act of mercy if you will."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "What?"

"If I am to be executed then do it correctly. I have lived by the sea, it would be nice to die by it as well." There was a pause, as if Arthur was considering something before he spoke again. "Let me drown within the depths of the ocean."

What was wrong with him? How was he able to accept his punishment so easily? Alfred didn't want it like this, it wasn't meant to turn out like this. He wanted Arthur to struggle, to beg and to suffer with the knowledge of his swiftly approaching demise. With how he was now, so accepting and calm... it wasn't right, it hurt even. Alfred put on his boots and was about to say something but the sound of the door knocking interrupted him.

"Er... Captain?.. Are you there?" said a muffled and hesitant voice.

Alfred sighed and flung open the door to see his rather worried looking officers. Instantly he felt bad, they must've thought that he contracted Arthur's 'sickness.' "Yeah, have we reached land?"

"Y-yes! Captain! We're soon about the dock." The lower ranking officer sent a hesitant glance at Arthur but quickly looked away when the pirate captain shot him a bone chilling grin.

"Thank fuck." Alfred straightened his clothing one more time before he made his way out the door. He blamed the feeling of unease that he felt towards the fact that he no longer had Mother Hungary's ribbon. "Prepare the prisoner while I oversee the docking."

"B-but Captain he's a mons-

"He won't try to run away if that's what you're worried about. He'll be compliant."

"Ye..Yes Captain," said the two soldiers and with that Alfred left without a second glance. He couldn't wait to finally reach land, he needed to see Mother Hungary to tell her the good news. He had finally caught Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>Before they had tossed Arthur into the dungeon of the navy base some of the soldiers had roughed him up. It wasn't as if he had been able to fight back with his hands once again shackled and an iron ball chained to his ankle. One of his ribs were cracked or broken he was sure, breathing hurt too much so he compromised for taking shallow breaths. His wrists ached from the shackles, throbbing in tune with the bruises that dotted his body. He grinned, ignoring the feeling of pain as he stretched his split lip and battered cheek. His body was broken and shattered, covered in wounds given to him by both his enemies and his loved one. His body was just as bruised as his heart. He was so tired now, Arthur wanted to do nothing more than to lie down but the dungeon floors were absolutely filthy. So here he was, standing in the middle of his cell, staring at through the sorry excuse for a window, looking at the sky and breathing in the wafts of sea air that crawled through the cracks of the wall.<p>

"The navy aren't very courteous when it comes to us pirates are they? It is rather vulgar when you think about it," said a cheery and light voice.

Slowly Arthur turned around to face Antonio. The Spaniard was wearing commoner's clothing, a sack of belongings casually flung over his shoulder. He looked a bit battered but he was clean, most of all he was free. "Why aren't you sitting down?"

Arthur smiled and walked up closer to the bars of the jail. His iron ball followed him, making a mournful grating noise. "Antonio, you seem to be faring well. Heh... the floors are absolutely foul."

Antonio chuckled, the sound was rich and decadent. He gripped onto the bars and brought his face closer towards Arthur. "So, I gathered your plan worked? For a moment I thought you had double crossed me o_ld friend_ but here I am and here you are."

"How could I ever betray such an old friend Toni? I must thank you, you did me a great favor."

"It does not seem so, I would worry for you but it seems that this is what you truly want despite how stupid it is."

Arthur shrugged. "The heart wants what it wants."

"What heart?" said Antonio and both pirate captains threw their heads back and laughed, the sound was beautiful and oh so very twisted.

"The ship should still be where I last left it. Take care of her for me?"

"Of course~ I am the new captain of the Britannia angel after all."

"Mhn... On another note, I left three... pets for you to look after."

"Oh?"

The blond smiled fondly, "They are stupid mutts unable to do anything without their master but they are loyal. Stupidly so."

Antonio grinned and played along. "What breeds?"

"A horny poodle and two German shepherds."

"If they are loyal then they might not obey me, what then?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There is a _bone_ in the first drawer of my desk. Feed it to them and they should accept you."

"...You really have planned this all out haven't you?"

The fond smile turned more prideful and arrogant and even while in pain Arthur puffed out his chest. "Of course, to the very last detail."

"You were once a force to be reckoned with Arthur Kirkland."

"So I've heard. So Antonio, what shall you do now? Will you take my beloved ship and sail the seas to gain more treasures?"

"No, I am returning to south Italy. I wish to spend more time with Romano, he should be 16 now. Almost a man and yet still such a child." The Spaniard snorted and he shook his head, "I do not wish to end up like you, no offense."

"None taken. Those who learn from the mistake of others vicariously are the ones to go far."

Antonio let go of the bars and stepped a meter away. He dropped his sack, took off his hat and placed it on his chest while his other hand was tucked behind his back. He took a deep bow and in a formal and respectful voice he said, "It was a pleasure knowing you Arthur Kirkland, Captain of the Britannia angel and one of the most feared pirate of our time." The Spaniard corrected his posture and retrieved his bag. "Also, before I leave I must tell you. Your execution is to be a private event."

Arthur rose a thick eyebrow, "Oh? That's rather rare. Why did they decide to do that?"

"If people knew that you were dead then 'our' world would be in an uproar. The balance of powers would shatter and the navy would have to deal with pirates fighting for your position. It is much easier to have your name be alive and keep the order." The Spaniard smiled one last time and he turned away, heading towards the light that belonged to the outside world. "But do not worry old friend~ I shall take care of your ship and pets and keep your name alive and well too yes? When you reach the fiery pits of hell remember to say hello to the devil for me~"

Antonio's footsteps against the stone flaws soon faded away and Arthur returned to standing in the center of the cell. He stared at the window once again and sighed, "Tsk tsk, the youngsters are now so arrogant... death will be a pleasant sleep."

* * *

><p>The orphanage looked the same as always. It was really a church, the stone walls were old and worn down but still strong. The place was rather big, housing on an average of 20 kids, all of whom were taken care of by Mother Hungary herself.<p>

Alfred smiled fondly at the building in front of him, feeling nostalgia embracing him like a big warm hug. Holding the boxes of sweets he swung open the front door. "Mother Hungary! I'm home!"

Instantly the navy captain was bombarded by children from the ages of 7 to 15. The younger kids clung to his knees and waist, laughing merrily while tugging onto his clothes. "Alfred! Alfred! Did you bring us some sweets?"

"Of course! I'm the hero! I always bring sweets." Alfred grinned and set the box down, reaching for the colorfully wrapped treats when a shrill voice cried out.

"Alfred! If you give the children sweets now you'll spoil their dinner." Elizabeth, also known as Mother Hungary, stood near the door frame. Her long flowing hair was veiled by a white handkerchief upon her head. As always she was wearing her forest green dress, covered by a simple white apron. Pale green eyes flashed dangerously but then returned to their normal kind hues. "Alfred, what brings you here today? Did you cause more trouble again?"

"Motherrr," said Alfred in a rather childishly whiny voice as he set the box down and embraced the older woman who, despite her many years, still didn't seem to look any older. "I'm not a child anymore," he twirled her around and she laughed joyfully. "See? Aren't I amazingly strong and handsome?" Alfred grinned and waggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"Don't get cocky My child, you will always be the child that broke his arm trying to fly by jumping off the oak tree.

"Hey!" Alfred blushed and let her go, "Aw man, I was hoping you'd forget that."

"As if I ever could."

"Maybe in a couple more years."

"I doubt it," Mother Hungary took the boxes of sweets and headed to the kitchen to put them away. The children groaned at the fact that they would have to wait a few more hours until they could have their sweets. "So why are you here today? Usually you come on the weekends… I don't have any firewood that needs chopping."

"I can do a lot more than just chop wood ya know?"

"You certainly can, I'm very proud of you. Now help me set the table for dinner."

Alfred grinned widely. "Yes Ma'am!" He couldn't help revert back to his immature bratty self whenever he was near Mother Hungary. It wasn't a bad thing he supposed, it was always nice to embrace his inner child.

"So what brings you here today? Judging by your grin good news?" Mother Hungary began to hum a gentle tune as she reached for plates.

Alfred reached up the cupboards and began to take up cups. "Yep! I finally caught Arthur Kirkland! He's being executed tomorrow at sunrise. How awesome am I? I finally did it Moth-

The sound of plates falling to the floor and shattering violently stopped Alfred from his tirade and he quickly spun around in concern. "Mother are you alrigh-"

He couldn't speak, he just watched in a silent horror as tears ran down Elizabeth's face like a river. Her soft eyes filled with a screaming anguish. She brought her slim hands to her face and began to weep. Her cries muffled by her fingers, but Alfred could hear them and they tore at his heart.

"Alfred...what did you do?" she wailed softly and the navy captain was at a lost of what to do.

"What? Mother Hungary, what in the world?" Alfred didn't know what to say instead he walked up to her and set her down on one of the dining room chairs while she continued to cry. He got onto his knees, dirtying his pristine pants as he picked up shattered plates. A horrible feeling churned inside of him and it felt as if something was stuck in his throat. What had he done wrong?

The door creaked open and the heads of the two eldest children of the orphanage popped in. "Mother? Alfred? Is everything alright?" Their eyes were filled with an uneasy concern; it was an expression that should not belong on the face of a child.

"Everything's fine guys, Mother Hungary just had a little accident." Alfred laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension that was choking the room. "Can you clean up the mess and set the table while I take Mother up to her room?"

"Yes sir!" the children replied as they playfully saluted him.

Alfred saluted them back with a grin and then swept Mother Hungary off her feet, bridal style, heading towards her room upstairs. When he set her down on her single bed, much to his unease she was still crying. He had never seen her like this before and it truly scared him. He didn't know what to do so instead he stood in front of her looking lost and confused as he waited for her to stop her tears. He felt like a useless child again and he hated that feeling.

It seemed like hours but Elizabeth's cries soon lessened enough for her to be able to speak properly and the first thing she said was the same thing she had said before.

"Alfred, what did you do?"

"What? Mother, I didn't do anything wrong. I caught Arthur Kirkland, do you know what that means? It means I caught a villain! I'm a hero!" Feeling the way that he was, Alfred practically yelled out those words.

There was a terrible pause. A thick, heavy, silence.

"...Didn't... you ever wonder Alfred?"

"About _what_?" his tone was high, desperate and confused. What was happening?

"About everything!" Mother Hungary had stopped crying now, instead her eyes glistened moist and sharp, her cheeks were tinged red from her tears but still she looked determined. "Why we always had enough to eat? Why winters were warmer, why your clothes had no holes. Didn't you ever wonder why you have glasses? Have you any idea how much they cost? Have you... any... idea?" her face crumpled and tears welled up in her eyes again. "Have... you any... idea?"

"I thought that more people were donating to the church. That-

"It was all Arthur!" Elizabeth stood up and took Alfred's face in her hands. She brushed away the hair that covered his eyes like she did so many years ago.

"He left for you, all the money he earned on that ship he gave to us, to you. Everything was for you."

His vision was beginning to water but Alfred kept a tight leash on his self control. There was no proof; Mother Hungary had a bleeding heart. Of course she would say those things. She was like a mother hen, she would protect her young, she would do anything for them. She would protect Arthur just as fiercely as she protected Alfred himself.

Elizabeth began to calm down again, green eyes met azure ones and it felt as if she searching into his soul. "You don't believe me." she stated.

"Of course not." Alfred spoke those words, they left his lips and fell upon the air, so why the fuck did his words feel so feeble? As if he didn't even believe himself. "He's a pirate, he has no heart." he added those words, as if by saying them he would reassure himself. "He's a pirate, selfish and bloodthirsty."

Elizabeth let go of Alfred's face and walked to her tiny desk where she pulled out a bundle of parchment from her drawers. They were yellow with age and were tied neatly with twine. She bit at her lip as if unsure if what she was doing was right. "...He told me not to tell you, but... I can't carry this burden anymore Alfred, I don't have the strength or the right to."

Without speaking Alfred walked to the desk as well and picked up the bundle paper. They were letters. He pulled at the twine and the parchment came free, the words no longer hidden by string.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm safe and well so don't worry about me too much. The sea is amazing! So vast and endless, it reminds me of the potentials of humanity. Work is hard as always but the pay is good so I don't mind it too much. An idiot Frenchman by the name of Francis is looking after me. He's a fool but his heart is in the right place... Is Alfred okay? I hope he isn't too heartbroken over my leaving. The boy is strong; he should be fine after awhile. Also, I sent you some money, I hope it is enough… the children would love some more food. Something other than gruel or cabbage?_

_Dear Mother,_

_Did Alfred get his chocolates? They were hard to find, such a delicacy, they almost cost an arm and a leg. But I promised him so here they are. I hope they survived the voyage home in time for his birthday. How has he been Mother? Has he been eating well, growing fast? Is he happy? He must be getting so tall now, I recall the last time I saw him he was already up to my waist! I hope this money is enough until I send you more money in a couple of months. Take care Mother. _

Alfred took a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Chocolates? The ones that he had gotten for his 12th birthday? The battered bits of sweets that had tasted like heaven? His first taste of something so wonderful? He thought they had come from Mother Hungary, he had been so happy. They had been from Arthur? Arthur had kept his promise? Why hadn't he said anything? Why?

_Dear Mother,_

_Alfred sounds so tall now, the boy is growing so fast. I wonder if he'll be taller than me? That would be rather embarrassing! You tell me he gobbled up all those sweets and then fell ill? That brings a smile to my face. He's such an adorable glutton… he should learn to pace his pleasures. To be honest I am not too well at the moment. I did something I shouldn't have and so the captain thrashed me. Rest assured I am still in once piece._

_I couldn't help myself really. The captain got this child slave… he was tiny, Mother, no less than Alfred's age. They even looked the same... I almost called him Alfred, but his name was Mathew. He was so small, Mother, so quiet and polite. I helped him escape as soon as we reached land and Francis took him to an orphanage. He should be safe there; the sea is no place for a child after all. _

_Mother, is Alfred happy?_

_Dear Mother, _

_I'm sorry the money came late this month, I hope the children didn't suffer too much. My lashings got infected and it was touch and go for a while, but I guess you have been praying for me, Mother, because I am still alive. Thank you Mother, I do not deserve your kindness. How has Alfred been? Is he happy? _

The words became blurry as tears welled up in his eyes but still Alfred refused to cry. He was angry, why would Arthur keep such a thing from him? Why didn't he say anything? They had spent almost two days together, why did the pirate not say a word? His letters were so kind... so why were the words that left his lips so cruel? Alfred's grip on the letters became almost crushing, crinkling the delicate parchment but he stopped himself and loosened his grip.

_Dear Mother,_

_16! He is 16 now! What a joyous occasion... he must be utterly tall isn't he? His puppy fat must be gone too, such a shame; he was __**so**__ cute as a young boy, but I guess the young boy must make way for the growing man? I have been well, the voyage this time was dreadfully long, we reached the east. There was a man that I met, his hair was long like a woman's and he spoke rather strangely. He sold me this fabric called silk, it was so beautiful I thought it would make a wonderful 16__th__ birthday present for Alfred. I hope he likes it, if he treats it right then it should last a lifetime. Don't tell him it was from me? He might not accept it if he knew. I broke a promise after all._

_Mother, lots of men died on this voyage. From battle wounds or from scurvy, it was horrible. I have nightmares and it's hard to sleep now. Mother, is he happy?_

Something was caught in his throat and Alfred felt his chest ache and his hands tremble. In the distance of his mind he saw Mother Hungary look at him with concern in her eyes but all he could concentrate on was those letters. What had he done? He had been so cruel, he recalled the night in which they shared each other's embrace, how he had bounded Arthur using the silk ribbon that he had received as a gift from Arthur himself. How cruel, how fucking cruel. Out of sheer determination Alfred continued to read the letters.

_Dear Mother,_

_Mother, I've sinned terribly. I took the life of my captain. It was in self defense I swear! He tried to force himself upon me and before I knew it …there was just so much blood. But the crew, they didn't see it that way. They bowed before me and named me as their new leader. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't stop shaking even as they threw his body overboard. I can no longer sleep, I do not even attempt to try. Mother, heaven will not open its doors for me any longer will they? _

_Mother, is Alfred happy? I am captain now so please expect a larger sum of money to be sent from now on. Mother... even if God will not, will you forgive me at least?_

The letters were beginning to get damp now. Alfred didn't know when but he started crying. He hadn't cried since Arthur had left him behind. Why couldn't he stop now? This moment of weakness made him feel even worse. His tears messed up the ink on the paper but still he continued reading the letters. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his top, he hadn't done that since he was a child either.

_Dear Mother,_

_Life is so much easier and yet so much harder when one is a captain. The crew are all idiots and I have a constant headache due to their incompetence. But the money is good so that in itself is a good thing. Winter is approaching so please remember to buy extra firewood. Alfred should be old enough to know how to chop wood by now. Also, you think he needs glasses? I always wondered why he kept on bumping into things when we were kids. They are rather costly… but he would need them to be able to qualify him for the navy yes? I've sent extra money, it should be enough to cover the expense of his glasses as well as provide for the orphanage. There is also extra money that should be able to pay for any other expenses such as uniform... or if Alfred breaks his glasses... which he most likely will knowing him. _

_Mother, is he happy?_

Alfred touched the glasses that rested on his face, his breath was nothing but a series of shuddering gasps as he continued crying like a child. Arthur had gotten him these glasses? He had been so happy when he had received them. The world had been so clear after that, so fucking beautiful. Without these glasses he would've never been able to join the navy, he would never... he was the person he was, all because of Arthur? ... And Alfred had just condoned him to death.

_Dear Mother,_

_This shall be my last letter to you. I'm sorry if I worried you with my ramblings last night. I should not have spoken of such dreary things, please forgive me. I was so happy to see him. He has grown up into a fine man indeed. I am so proud of him. His test to get into the navy is tomorrow yes? No doubt he will pass with flying colors. Of course this means he will achieve his dream and from now on, henceforth, we are enemies. I do not want to harm his reputation by being associated with me. I do not want you to be considered an accomplice when I get caught. You've seen the wanted posters, you know what happens to those who help out pirates. Mother, I've done all that I can for him. I hope he is happy. I cannot wait to see him next._

_Love, Arthur. _

_Mother, thank you for everything, truly._

He had returned! That dream, it hadn't been a dream at all. It was a memory, Arthur had returned! By now Alfred was choking out his sobs, they wracked his body and his knees felt weak. Arthur had kept his promise; he had done so much and suffered silently for so long. All alone, bearing the weight of the world upon his shoulders. He had suffered lashings and the horrors of humanity and yet... and yet.. all Arthur had cared about was if he was happy.

Alfred dropped the letters and they floated to the floor. His lips trembled and he looked at Elizabeth. "M-mother... why?...why didn't he…?"

"He loves you, just as much as you love him."

Without saying anything, without giving a reason, Alfred ran down the stairs and out of the orphanage. He ran into the streets, not caring if people noticed that he was crying. He stumbled on his feet a couple of times and almost fell over but nevertheless he continued to run. The world was a blur, surrounded by strange faces and yet he only wanted to see one person in particulars face. His heart hurt, it hurt so bad the pain was unbearable almost to the point where he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. What had he done?

_Is he happy?_

_Is he happy?_

_Is he happy?_

Why didn't Arthur care for himself more? Why was he so selfless? Why had he kept such a cruel facade? Arthur should've been more selfish, he should've put himself first!

Before he knew it Alfred had already reached the navy headquarters. He ignored the greetings of his comrades, he couldn't hear a thing. He bumped into one of his superiors and didn't even pause to apologize. He ran into the main building and headed downstairs into the dungeon where Arthur would be.

Alfred didn't care that his reputation of being calm and collected was being torn to shreds. He didn't care if people saw his face, wet with tears, eyes desperate. He didn't even care that his composure had been ruined. All he wanted to do was to get to Arthur.

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.

The cell that was meant to contain Arthur was empty and the guards were gone. Alfred's mind became even more frantic than before, his nerves frazzled; it felt like he was breaking. Where was Arthur?

And then it clicked.

Those who were to be executed spent the day before in solitary confinement, kept in a prison that few had jurisdiction over. Alfred wasn't one of them. Shit.

Even though his bones were weary, his muscles were aching and he was blinded by his own tears, the navy captain continued to run. The pain and the urgency spurring him on. He reached the stairs that would lead up to the highest tower of the navy place. One of the most loneliest places in this world.

And then, there he was, being escorted along by two soldiers. His posture perfect and as always he was wearing that crimson jacket. The burden of an iron ball being dragged behind listlessly. He was so close, so close and yet so far away.

Alfred reached out his hand, as if by doing so he could drag Arthur back. So close. So close!

A huge weight fell upon him and Alfred's face met with the floor, thankfully his glasses remained on his face, undamaged. The air left his lungs and he gasped in pain. Disorientated he looked up to see that Berwald had tackled him. "What the fuck?" he bellowed, struggling to get up. Why was he still crying?

"I'm sorry but you don't have the clearance." Berwald grunted as he tried to keep the navy captain down. Tino stood in the distance, biting his lips and looking worried.

Alfred knew that he wouldn't be able to fight off the guard so instead he took a deep breath and screamed. "Arthur! Arthur!" he called out, hoping that the pirate would hear him but even if he did he showed no signs of noticing. He didn't slow down nor did his head turn to face him.

"Arthur! You bastard! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret, you jerk!" his throat hurt from all the screaming but still Alfred continued to scream. He was _still_ crying as well, what the fuck was up with that? "Artie! Artie!" he used the name that he hadn't spoken in so long and yet it felt so right. "What about your happiness? What about what you want? ARTIE!"

By now Alfred was standing up again, his glasses askew and once again he began to struggle as Berwald tried to pull him back.

A feeling welled up inside of him, it had been there for a long time, tucked away beneath all that hate and resentment. Hidden, waiting for the right moment to burst forth, fighting against all the negative emotion that he had caged up. He knew what the feeling was. Alfred opened his mouth one more time, breathing in deeply and preparing for what he was about to say next. "Arthur!" he cried out, "I LO-

Arthur froze, and sharply he turned to face Alfred effectively cutting the navy captain off.

Alfred almost fell to his knees. He didn't know whether to cry even harder or smile with relief. Arthur was smiling, not the sadistic grin that Alfred had seen these past few days but a true smile. Those emerald eyes were gentle, filled with so much warmth and kindness it was almost overwhelming to look at. Those lips, even though were split and cracked, seemed so soft, as if they had never spoken a harsh tone let alone a cruel word. It was the smile that belonged to Arthur Kirkland. Not the blood thirsty pirate but the gentle boy from so long ago. So very long ago.

Arthur's smile didn't waver, instead, in the soft kind voice that Alfred had missed so much he simply said. "Alfred, what are you doing? heroes don't cry remember?" and with that he turned around once again and began his assent up the stairs into his solitary confinement.

Finally Alfred let his exhaustion consume him and his legs gave way. Apparently Berwald had taken pity on him (either that or Tino convinced him to) because the guard gently set him against the wall. Alfred didn't say anything but instead tried to stop his hands from shaking.

"I'm sorry we had to do that Alfred, you didn't have the clearance." said Tino as he knelt down by the navy captain.

"Mmm... I understand." Alfred was finally beginning to calm down but his breathing was still shaky. He tried to get up but his legs weren't listening to him. "I should go..."

"Is everything alright?" asked Tino, his eyes as always filled with too much concern. Berwald on the other hand stood silently, watching over the two males protectively like a hawk.

"Yeah... I gotta do do something." Alfred finally managed to stand up, his legs a bit wobbly but still they managed to keep him upright. He straightened his glasses and wiped away at his face.

"Where are you going? Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tino stayed close to the navy captain just in case Alfred's legs decided to disappoint him again.

"I'm good guys, really. Thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine, really." Alfred took in a rather large breath before he began running again, this time he was heading back towards the orphanage. He needed to stop this; he couldn't live with himself if Arthur died. No, he didn't want to live if Arthur wasn't with him. There must be _something _he could do.

* * *

><p>The sun was soon about to rise, the golden light reflecting off the white fluffy clouds, pastel colors of pink, orange and blue beautifully painted the sky… The sea was tinted, the air had a slight chill and all Arthur could smell was the salty air. Sea gulls flew over head, their cries loud and annoying and maybe it was just him but it almost seemed as if they were laughing at him. Below his feet, a mere one step away was the ocean.<p>

Once again his arms were bound behind his back, the iron ball still attached to his ankle like a parasite. He couldn't help but stare at his death, the ocean was so calm and soothing, its depths deep and secretive. There weren't many people here to witness his death… normally the whole town would rise up to the occasion, cheering celebrating the death of a notorious villain. However this was a private event so only a few high ranking navy officials and Alfred were here to bare witness to this moment. The isolation of the morning time also aided the seclusion of this event.

"Arthur Kirkland, you are to be executed by drowning. It was what you had requested and despite deserving no mercy, in the name of the queen, we have allowed such a leniency," said a rather sophisticated sounding voice. Standing upon a makeshift stand Roderich was wearing an embellished uniform as well as a jeweled cravat. He was reading from a scroll, his brunette hair was messy yet tame, a wayward curl bounced when the wind blew a bit too strongly. "You are to pay for the crimes of murder, piracy treas-"

Arthur spun around, a thick brow twitching in annoyance. "Shut yer mouth poppet. No one likes a pretentious pansy."

"How dare you!" said the brunette, his delicate eyebrows furrowed in anger, the glasses that he wore emphasized the annoyance in his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "It matters not, in the end you'll be dead." Roderich continued to read from the scroll. "Alfred F. Jones will be given a promotion upon your death as well as receiving a knighting from the queen."

Arthur smiled at that. At last, after years of planning and laboring Alfred's dream would finally come true. Life will be so good for him now, never will the winters be too cold or putting food on the table be a problem. He'd be able to sail the seas, the world his oyster. Arthur had done all he could for Alfred and he was happy. It was worth it. In the end it was all worth it.

Roderich continued to speak and the pirate couldn't help but notice the beauty spot on the males face, he snickered to himself. How girly. "Alfred, please step up to receive this honor."

Alfred stepped up on the stage and Roderich handed him the scroll. The now promoted navy captain took an honorary bow, he faced the pirate but didn't meet his eyes. Instead Alfred looked at his feet.

Arthur gazed at Alfred; he took in that strong frame, the messy blond hair with that adorable wayward cow lick. He would remember Alfred forever. Remember every _single_ detail as he took his last breath. Now... if only Alfred would look up and then he would be able to see those blue orbs that were so brilliant it made the sea pale in comparison.

_'Please... look up.'_

"Do you have any last words?" said Roderich, his face showing disdain. Alfred still didn't look up.

Arthur smiled. "I do actually. Let's see... firstly I must say. I'm proud of you." At those words Alfred looked up and Arthur's heart pounded when he saw those eyes. Ah. those eyes... filled with a horrible regret and unshed tears.

The pirate turned away and once again faced the sea. He breathed in the air, his heart flourishing and swelling with joy and love. It pounded in his chest, beating at a rapid pace, drowning out the sound of the crashing waves and screaming seagulls. It had been so long since he had felt so alive, it was ironic that these were his last moments. "Lastly," he said the words that had kept him going all these years, they had kept him sane (relatively so) and shed light upon the dream that he had been striving for. "There is only but the future to look forward to." Then, without any regrets, fear or sorrow Arthur took a step forward.

It happened swiftly, he fell off the cliff, the iron ball increasing his descent towards the sea. He took one last breath before the icy waters below consumed him and swallowed him whole. He didn't close his eyes, instead they were wide open, taking in the color of the sea. From where he was, sinking steadily into the deeper depths Arthur couldn't help but notice that the water was the same shade or Alfred's eyes. This isn't too bad, he thought, it was as if he was staring into Alfred's eyes, he didn't mind a death like this at all.

Soon enough the need for air clawed at his throat and he let out a gasping breath, the calmness left him. Swallowing the salty water he began to struggle but only feebly, it was only his survival mechanism kicking in after all. Soon all would be well and he would be able to sleep for a very very long time. His last thoughts, his only thoughts really, as always were of Alfred.

* * *

><p>"Bruder! Why am I the one that has to do the rowing?" exclaimed Ludwig as he gripped at the oars. They were on a sorry excuse of a boat, Gilbert sat on one end whilst Francis was on the other.<p>

"Hey! I'm still injured ya know? How un-awesome would it be if you made me row the boat?" Gilbert cackled and gestured to his injury for emphasis.

"Then why are you even with us?" said Francis with a sigh, for the hundredth time.

Francis frowned as he held up the thin pins of metal. Antonio had ordered the three of them to row to this point beneath the cliff without any reason why, it had been suspicious but his knowing smile and his promising tone had made the risk worth it. Francis was praying to the gods that this was relating to their ex-captain.

"Cause! It'd be so un-awesome if I missed this." Gilbert grinned even though Ludwig slapped his palm to his face in exasperation. The albino continued to speak only this time his words were slightly more serious. "Hey Francis, what if this is a trap?"

"...Then it would be a trap?"

"So un-awesome, I don't wanna die so soon. There are so much more things to do."

"I doubt it would be a trap though, if he had wanted us out of the picture then Antonio could've just killed us there on the spot. He would not waste a row boat to do it.

I can't believe Antonio's our new captain! And Captain Kirkland totally had this all planned out. I dunno if he's awesome for being so cool and or un-awesome cause he basically planned his own death... yeah...but I guess it's okay to have Antonio as our new captain. He doesn't seem as crazy as Arthur... or as stuck up."

"Mon dieu Gilbert will you just shut up?" Francis groaned and looked at Ludwig, "I can't believe you two are brothers..."

Ludwig groaned, "I think the same thing too sometimes..."

"Oi! Don't badmouth me you jackasses! And Ludwig! You're my brother man you're meant to side with meeeee."

"Shall we shove him off the boat? That might ease the burden..." Francis was grinning maliciously at the thought.

"No... He'd make more noise dying than alive."

"O-oi! That's so un-awesome! You know what else is un-awesome? Why the fuck are we here in the middle of nowhere on a pussy of a boat waiting for god knows what?" Gilbert was starting to get himself hyped up and was throwing a tantrum. "I'm so fucking bor-"

**SPLASH**

The three males paused as a heap of crimson fell into the sea from a high distance, the impact creating a crest of foamy sea water to erupt. It was Arthur.

"Holy crap on a stick! Did you see that Lud-"

"Hurry and go fetch him!" yelled Francis, looking at Ludwig.

The blond looked shocked, "Why me?" he asked.

"Because you can swim and you're strong enough to carry Arthur as well."

Ludwig sighed and without saying anything or taking off his clothes he leap into the water and disappeared beneath the surface. A few minutes later he reappeared, his hair a sopping wet mess as it covered his face. "He's attached to an iron ball there's no way I can carry him!"

Francis gritted his teeth, he clenched his fist and something metal bit into his flesh. Oh... Francis handed the German blond the sticks of metal. "Try this."

Ludwig looked rather miffed as he was gasping for breath and shivering. He took the metal with the intention of swiftly picking the lock, "And you couldn't have given me this before?"

"My bad."

"Mein gott," he muttered before disappearing into the water once again.

"Ain't my brother awesome?" said Gilbert with a proud grin on his face, his chest puffing out in pride.

"As much as you are useless."

"Oi! Take that back you man-whore!"

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Arthur Kirkland's death. Alfred had been promoted and congratulated for his achievement but those words of praise were like daggers to his heart. He had killed the one person he loved most in this world. After running back to the orphanage he had pleaded to Mother Hungary for help. After all she must've known some of Arthur's comrades, people that would help him; save him. But Alfred's attempts had failed, and the only three people that might've been able to help were no where to be found. The next day when he had to witness Arthur's death, knowing that he had been the one to deliver the final card... Alfred almost broke down. He had wanted nothing more than to simply die and just fade away but that would've been an insult to Arthur's sacrifice.<p>

_There is only but the future to look forward to_

Those were the last words that Arthur had spoken, they were clear and refined, speaking words that Alfred just knew were meant for him. He would follow and obey them just as Arthur had.

_I'm proud of you._

Remembering those words Alfred gripped at the railing of the ship. With his promotion he had been given his own ship and crew to sail to vast, unexplored lands. A certain time ago he would've been fucking ecstatic for this opportunity, it was a privilege that few had but now as he stared at the limitless sea Alfred couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. Arthur had loved the sea so much, so much that he had willingly drowned into its cold icy depths. As childish as it may seem Alfred couldn't help but resent that.

If Arthur hadn't loved him as much as he had, none of this would have happened. If Arthur had been more open, if he had been more selfish, would the two of them be happy? Would they have remained happy together in the orphanage? Growing up together, working together and falling in love together? If Alfred had been less hateful, had he looked deeper within those emerald depths then would he have realized? Would he have been able to let things go, start afresh? Leaving the problems of the past in the past where they belonged? Would he and Arthur-

"That's a rather thoughtful look on your face captain. If you keep on making that expression the wind will blow on it and make it permanent."

Alfred's meandering thought process came to a sudden halt and his breathing stopped. That voice… he knew that voice so well... the navy captain spun around towards the voice and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips.

Arthur was standing before him but he looked different now. Gone were the overly embellished coat and hat as well as the eye patch. Instead he was wearing simple black pants, boots and a loose long sleeved shirt. That crazed smirk was gone, as if he had left that side of him behind to die in the sea. His smile was gentle, teasing almost. They complimented nicely with his warm emerald eyes. "My names Arthur F. Jones, but my loved ones call me Artie. It's a pleasure to be working with you captain."

Trying not to cry (he had been doing that a lot lately, but this was the first time that they were tears of joy) Alfred ran towards Arthur, towards Artie. He took the smaller male into his arms, held him close and this time… he never let go.

THE END

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.


End file.
